Its you Again
by xitsnotLoveX3
Summary: Seth and Aerika have been best friends until Aerika had to move to Illinois. Years later Aerika comes back to visit. With Aerika coming back a new dangers lurks into Forks. Rated T for later chapters. Please R&R. I will be featuring users who review
1. Chapter 1

**-This is my first story, so please give so constructive criticism and hope you enjoy (:**

**- This takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn**

**- I did not own Twilight or the characters **

**- The idea is mine and any characters that I have made up**

**-Suggestions or ideas please message or review**

_"Aerika do you have to move to Chicago? Can't you just stay with me and we could be best friends forever."_

_"I wish I could, but I can't just leave my dad with my mom...dead" she said in a pain voice_

_"__Seth, remember to keep in touch okay?"_

"_Aerika, I promise"_

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_I swear with our pinky promise."_

_Tear were rolling down her cheeks_

"_Goodbye Seth" she kissed me on the cheek and left_

_Running into her car,"I'll be back soon, don't forget!"_

**Six years later and I didn't keep my pinky promise**

It was the week after school ended and I was at patrol with Embry and Jacob.

Then the was a strong whiff smell off blood, human blood to be exact

"Hey did you guys smell that?" I said

"Yeah, I think the smell is coming from the far east of the forest, let's check it out." Jacob said

Running is probably one of the most thrilling things with being a wolf. The wind in face and the scent of fresh air, it was just a blast

Arriving there we saw a covered blanket and Jacob uncovered the blanket. There was a lifeless body ripped up in pieces, the victim was laying in a pool of blood, some areas were slashed, and their face was faced to the ground. It was just a horrid site to see.

"Holy crap!" Embry said "Did you think it was a vampire!"

"No it wasn't, it is not a scent of a vampire. A vampire's work would have been more clean then this." Jacob said

"Then what is it?" I asked

"I have no idea." Jacob said "We should notify the others though, I have a feeling this will not be the end."

Returning back to wolf-form we headed back and Jacob called a meeting. Running back to Emily's house, we had a smell of fresh muffins and eggs inside the kitchen. Yum Emily's cooking.

"Hey guys grab a muffin I just finish baking them."

"Don't mind if I do" Jared popping in and grabbing two muffins and shoving them in his mouth

"Dude, don't be such a pig" I said

"Em" said Sam in sweet soft voice. As I watch Sam wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her so passionately. I was disgusted, but yet jealous because I still haven't imprinted and was one of the only ones that haven't yet. Though I dated a few girls they are just not the one for me. Which reminds me I have a date with my girlfriend tonight, Kylie she is cute and funny with her soft blonde hair and clear blue eyes, but it still doesn't seem right with. Though I still really do like her.

"Come on guys get a room" Paul complained

"Yeah" Both Collin and Brady chimed in

After letting go of Emily, Sam said, "Okay since Jacob called for a meeting lets listen what he has to say."

"We found a dead body in the east of the forest this morning, but there was no sense of a vampire." Jacob said

Everyone was in shock of the new discovery but quickly recovered themselves.

"So let's split up into four groups for patrol and see if the is creature or whatever this is comes back and attacks." Sam said.

"Seth and I are going to tell the Cullen's about this too, I think they should help us solve this, okay." "Come on Seth lets go." Jacob said

We got into Jacob's Rabbit and drove off

"So, Seth how is it with you and Kylie? Jacob asked

"We are just fine, I'm gonna go bowling with her tonight with Collin and Brady. You should take Renesmee too, if you guys want to come." I said

"You know Seth all of the girls you dated and been with you always say "we are just fine or good" You never say fantastic or amazing." Jake stated

"Well it's only because all of them are not right for me Jake. I just want to find her, my other half." I said

We got out of car and started walking to the Cullen's house

"You will, don't you worry buddy boy, she is out there somewhere." patting me on the back "Oh look we're here, I can't wait to see Renesmee." Jake now smiling like he just won the lottery.

**That wraps up Chapter 1! **

**Please I beg you guys to review and give me criticism **


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2 is here!**

**- ****R&R**

**- Constructive criticism and comments should be applied after reading**

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Renesmee asked

Jake was running to Nes like one of those romantic scenes and swinging her around and finally wrapped one of his arms around Renesmee's waist

"Jake stop it its only been one day." she said and started laughing

He gave her a pretty dang long kiss. Then I heard a growl from inside, probably Edward. I snickered. He probably heard their thoughts

"Dog, keep your hands to yourself!" Edward yelled

Jacob let go of Renesmee and got himself together. I could clearly see Renesmee was blushing hard. Finally, Jake walked into the house with a big grin on his face. I waited him to get inside first.

"Nes, do you think your dad is going to let Jacob take you to go bowling tonight? Kylie, Collin, and Brady are going to be there so no worries." I said

"I think I can pull something with dad. I can't wait to see Kylie, she is so funny."

Both of us walked into the house together and surprisingly Edward nodded his head

"Edward we need to talk" Jake talking in a serious tone

"What? We must gather everyone immediately" Edward said urgently

Knowing that Edward read our minds, all the Cullen family arrived into the living room which was only decorated with white furniture a marble glass table and 150 inch plasma screen TV.

"Good morning boys" Esme and Bella both greeted cheerfully

Emmet and Jasper were engrossed with a football game going on when suddenly the game turned onto Seattle news.

"In Seattle was found a dead body with an extraordinary death. The victim was ripped up and slashed all over. Examiners have also found all of the victim's blood was drain. Investigators at the crime scene also found the victim's was lying in a pool of blood. They have not found clues to the horrid death. The victim's name was Gabby Dawson, a 21 year-old medical student at Seattle Pacific University. A new murder has been on the loose in Seattle."

Emmet turned off the TV and the house was silent. Edward spoke up. Jacob was right about the whatever it is, its going to keep killing.

"Carlisle have you heard any monster like this?" questioned Edward

"No, I'm afraid that we have a new monster loose in our hands. Should we tell the Volturi about this? " Carlisle said

"We already had enough of them I think we can defeat this ourselves. Alice do you think you can see this creature?" Edward asked

"I have been getting flashes of random people but I didn't know what was going to happen to them. I think it is planning for more deaths as we speak."

"The pack and I are going to go double patrol now in case anything happens." Jake said

"You guys are careful, right" Bella said

"Bells you never have to worry about us, we can take care of ourselves. I'm going to take Seth and Renesmee bowling now. Bye guys well talk soon."

"Remember Jacob I will break your jaw if anything happens to her." threatened Edward

"Like I said bye" Jake said

Jake left happily with Nes with his arms on her waist.

"So its going to be Me, Nes, Collin versus Seth, Ky, and Brady. Losers buy dinner." Jake said

After the game, we won by one piont with Kylie's strike. I hugged her and she kissed me, hard and I kissed her back. There were still no sparks.

We ate eight or nine pizza pies. They were so delicious or maybe I was just really hungry.

Later that night We dropped off Renesmee and Jake walked her to her door and kissed her passionatly then they were making out, eww. I could see Alice and Bella spying in the windows and laughing. Edward was about to go out and stop this but Bella stopped him. They finally stopped ten minutes later but it felt like forever in the car. He said goodbye and drove happily and chatted with me. Arriving to my house, I said thanks and went inside.

"Seth is that you?" Mom asked

"Yeah its me" I replied

Taking off my shoes and putting them on the rack I went walking into my room.

"I want you to come into the kitchen." Mom said

"Sure Mom" I said

I heard quiet chattering, it sounded my Mom and some girl. The world felt like it stopped and she was smiling at me. In an instant I imprinted on her. She was gorgeous. Her shiny straight black her down to the mid of her back. She looked about 5'5 or 5'6 slim with a dancer's body. Curves just in the right places. Her skin was tan like mine but lighter. Chocolate brown eyes that made me melt inside.

Mom looked at me and smiled, she knew what had just happen. All I wanted was to protect her from harm, love her, know everything about her.

"SEEEETTTTTTHHHHHH! I missed you so much!" she said

I hugged her back and didn't say anything. Did I know her? Was she from school? Finally she spoke up

"Its me Aerika"

**The End for Chapter Dos**

**Review and comments are appreciated (:**


End file.
